Claptrap's Second Birthday
by Shadow38383
Summary: Gaige orginizes Claptrap's second birthday...for a gun.


**I felt sorry for Claptrap so i wrote this. Not my best, but I like how it came out. Hope you like and review. Be gentle pls.**

So there he was...Axton...all alone in the darkness. Nothing but darkness that didn't let him see more than his elbows if he stretched out his arms.

"Axton." a distant voice called. Axton turned in every direction thinking he imagined the voice, but it came again, "Axton!"

"It's getting closer." he thought out loud.

"Axton!"

"That voice...sounds like- oof!" Axton was cut off by the air suddenly escaping his lungs as he felt something hit his stomach. "Wha- what the hell?" The blow came again, but it was randomly speeding up and slowing down.

"AXTON!"

"WHAA!" Axton shot up in his bed and knocked down what appeared to be the source of his previous torture. He turned to face his attacker while catching his breath, "Gaige? What were you doing!?"

"Trying to wake you up!" Gaige replied, "You didn't respond when I called your name, so I jumped on your stomach."

"What possible reason could you have for waking me up?" Axton snapped.

"I need your help, you know what today is right?" Gaige asked.

"..."

"I'll give you a hint, it has to do with a certain someone that was involved in the Handsome Jack incident of last year."

"..."

Gaige face palmed, "Claptrap?"

"..."

"It's his birthday!?"

"Ohhh...and you want me to..." Axton asked.

"Help me make him a real party." Gaige replied.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why!?" Gaige snapped, "Last year he invited a few people and I was the only one there because he promised to also give me a weapon! If it weren't for him, we couldn't have stopped Jack, the least we can do is return the favor."

"...wait, he gave you a gun!? What about us!?" Axton asked.

"You bailed, along with the others." Gaige stated.

Axton sighed, "Fine, we'll give the robot a party."

"Cool, I already got two people to come." Gaige commented.

"Who in their right mind would go?"

"Hammerlock and Zed."

"You promised Zed your spleen?" Axton asked with a look of surprise.

"No, a bandit's. I told him I would bring him as many as he needed until he found the one he needs." Gaige replied.

"And Hammerlock?"

"A weekend of hunting."

"...he just can't resist going hunting can he?" Axton asked while rubbing his face.

"Nope, especially if someone tags along." Gaige replied and headed for the door, "Anyways, try to get Scooter to come and I'll bring Tina."

"Tina?"

"She'll liven the place up, especially with Mr. Torque there."

"How did you convince Mr. Torque to go the Claptrap's party?"

"I said that it's badass to lift a person's spirits on their birthday."

"...of course. Why are you doing this, really?" Axton asked.

"Like I said, the least we can do is repay for saving us after that train trap and getting us into Hero's Pass." Gaige replied, "And I'd rather not have a repeat of last year...especially the gun he's going to give me."

"Wait, he's giving you another gun!?" Axton shouted.

"Uhh...gttogobye!" Gaige replied quickly and ran out the door.

11111111111111111

Gaige made her way to Tina's place and was at the cave entrance when an explosion sent her flying into the small lake behind her.

"WHOOO! You my friend ARE A MOTHER F****N BADASS WITH EXPLOSIVES!" Torque shouted at Tina.

"That I am...oh hey shawrty!" Tina called out as she saw Gaige pull herself out of the lake, "What ya doin here?"

"What am I doing? What are YOU doing!?" Gaige shouted, "I got blown into the lake from your explosion!"

"Yeeeaaahhh...I was just showing Mr. Torque some of my toys." Tina replied, "So what's up?"

"I wanted to ask you a favor." Gaige commented, "Can you come to Claptraps birthday party that I'm making?"

"Oh, the funny little robot?" Tina asked, "Of course! Can I bring some toys to add to the party? Can I? Can I? CanIcanIcanI? {makes song out of the words} Can I, by Tiny Tina...with explosive ending." An explosion occurred behind her.

"Sure, we needed some flash here and there." Gaige replied.

"This was-to-be-lame party IS NOW GOING TO BE BADASS!" Torque commented.

"What do you mean 'was-to-be-lame'!?" Gaige asked in an offended tone.

"Torque told me about it, so from what I hear you'd be throwing a party with prisoners." Tina replied.

"That's why I came to you!" Gaige snapped, "I didn't have anything else to add, so I thought I'd invite you and borrow some explosives...which you kindly said you'd bring."

"Sure sure!" Tina replied, "I'll make the party guest go KABLAM an WOW!"

"Thanks...try not to hurt anyone." Gaige replied, "It's a party, not target practice."

"Oky-doky!" Tina replied and went back into the cave to grab some explosives.

1111111111111

"Scooter! You here?" Axton called out as he entered Scooter's garage.

"Wellllll look who it is! How ya been Axton!? You never come 'cross here no more." Scooter replied in his usual heavy hillbilly accent.

"I was asked to try and get you to go to Claptrap's party." Axton replied, "Its his birthday."

"That annoyin' little robot? Already?" Scooter asked.

"Yeah, hard to believe its been a year already huh?" Axton replied.

"Hey, is Gaige gonna be there? I need to ask her somethin'."

"Yeah, she's the one who's getting this together...and is also getting a gun too..."

"Well if others are goin', then I'll meet ya'll there."

"Alright, I'll give Gaige the news." Axton turned to leave when scooter called out to him.

"Hey Axton, you have any idea if Gaige is...with someone?"

Axton looked at him with surprise, then a little pity, "No, I don't know." 'You poor guy.' Axton thought to himself as he left, 'As far as I know, Gaige only has eyes for her robot, Deathtrap.' Axton laughed a little and went to the Raiders HQ building. "Hey, anyone here!?"

"Don't shout! You'll scare it away!" Patricia snapped.

"Scare what away?" Axton asked.

"My little test subject." she replied as she pointed at a rat in the corner. The rat looked at them with curiosity and then turned to the piece of cheese in the middle of the room.

"What are you up to now?" Axton asked as the mouse closed in on the cheese.

"I'm testing a new explosive chemical formula to see if I can get rid of multiple creatures at once by feeding it to them." Tannis replied. Just as she finished her explanation the rat had reached the cheese and began to eat it. "Now we just wait."

"How will you know if-?" Axton was cut off by the fact that the rat was reduced to nothing when it exploded with a blast powerful enough to send Axton and Patricia flying out the window and onto the street with Patricia landing on Axton.

"Well...that was unexpected." Patricia commented as she got up, "I'll mark this experiment as a undesired results."

"No kidding." Axton grunted as he rubbed his back, "I'm the one who broke through the window's metal bars."

"Oh that's right, thanks for cushioning my fall."

"That was AWSOME!" a voice yelled from behind them. Both Axton and Patricia turned to see Tina running up to see the damage, "I just turn the corner and BLAM, you two go flying out the window and onto the street!"

"What were you doing?" Gaige asked.

"Tannis here was testing out some explosive." Axton explained.

"It seems to have a short reaction time and had a little too much kick, so I'm calling this a failure." Patricia commented.

"How is that a failure!?" Torque commented, "That was BADASS BECAUSE IT CAME FROM A MOTHERF****N GRAIN OF AWESOMENESS! Imagine what we could pull off with a whole truckload!"

"The explosive works like a virus designed to be consumed and contaminate anything of the exact same species," Patricia explained, "but the results weren't the expected ones, so if you get a truckload and something eats it, the whole truck will be disintegrated...along with anything else within a fifty mile radius." Torque paused to think.

"This means...we can make ANOTHER MOTHERF****N BADASS CRATER OF BADASSITUDE AND NAME IT THE MOTHERF****N BADASS CRATER OF BADASSITUDE 2!" Patricia face palmed.

"I'll make that happen!" Tina called out from inside the ruins of the building, "I found the instructions!"

"Tina, they'll be plenty to blow up at the party. Which its almost time for" Gaige commented as she turned to lead them to Claptrap's home.

"Hey, can you make this blow up in mid air?" Tina whispered to Patricia.

"Well...yes...I suppose you could...why?" Patricia asked.

"Oh, a little surprise for Claptrap." Tina replied

11111111111

"Gaige! How'd it go?" Claptrap asked as Gaige came around the corner with a sad face, "Oh...so...repeat of last year..."

"Just then, Gaige smiled and said, "Nope!" as the others came out from hiding.

"Happy Birthday Claptrap!" Everyone greeted in unison.

"Woohoo! Now we can have a real party!" Claptrap cheered as he went to his juke box, "Thank you for coming, now let's get this party started!" He hit the little jukebox and began to dance to the music while everyone else either talked on the side and ate pizza or playfully joined him for a moment or two.

"Hey uhh, Gaige?" Scooter called out.

"Oh hi Scooter.' Gaige greeted, "What's up?"

"I was wonderin'...if you uhh...wanted to...go for a ride later?" Scooter asked.

"Oh...umm...sorry Scooter but...I don't really see you like that." Gaige replied.

"Oh, it's ok." Scooter replied.

1111111111111111111

"You see, it's not that bad." Gaige told Axton.

"Yeah, but who paid for all this pizza?" Axton asked.

"Uhh..." Gaige replied then very quickly said, "youdidbutdon'tworryaboutit,I'mgoingtotalktoClaptrap,bye!" and went up to Claptrap and conversed with him and Torque leaving Axton stunned.

"Axton?" a voice called.

"Huh? Oh, hey Moxxi, what's up?" Axton greeted.

"We'll I heard that you kindly decided to pay for all this pizza, so I came to drop off the bill." Moxxi replied.

"Bill?" Axton questioned as he took the receipt. One look and he was knocked on his ass, "GAIIIIGE!"

11111111111

"Wow, this was the best day of my life!" Claptrap exclaimed, "I'm sure all of you would like to go home and rest since its nighttime now, so thank you all for coming! And thank you minion for helping organize this! Here is your reward!" Claptrap handed Gaige a green camo burst fire sniper rifle with a bayonet attachment.

"Thanks Claptrap, and now we close out with a bang." Gaige replied, "TINA!"

"IMA SET THE WORLD ON FIRE!" Tina shouted from a rooftop as she pushed a switch.

"Why is she wearing welding go-" Axton was cut off as rockets took to the sky lit it up as bright as daytime (literally) in a spectacular demonstration of fireworks, however it didn't last long, but it left satisfying results...kinda.

"Gaige?" Axton called out, "How long till we get our sight back?"

"I don't know." Gaige replied, "Tina?"

"About three days!" Tina shouted.

"That fireworks show was so badass, that I don't even care THAT MY EYES ARE POSSIBLY BLEEDING RIGHT NOW!" Torque shouted.

"What's going on here?" a voice asked.

"Maya?" Axton asked.

"Yeah, I'm right in front of you." Maya replied.

"Well, Tina set off some fireworks of her own, and now we're all blind." Axton explained as he tried to find the wall but grabbed something else, "What's this? It's soft."

"That would be my face." Maya replied.

"Oh sorry." Axton replied.

"It's ok." Maya replied, "I'll help you get home."

"Thanks."

"What about me?" Gaige replied.

"You can stay here with Claptrap." Axton replied as Maya led everyone away, except Gaige.

"Haha, real funny Axton." Gaige commented, "So really, who's helping me?"

"You're welcome to spend the night here minion!" Claptrap exclaimed.

"Guys?" Gaige called out, "Guys? Where are you?"


End file.
